Dès que le vent soufflera
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Le plot est pas à moi c'est celui de Onee-sama. Sinon c'est censé être triste. Oh puis c'est nul. "Et il y avait de l'herbe sous les corps, sous la souffrance, sous la fin. De l'herbe jaunit par le soleil d'été qui avait délaissé le ciel."


L'herbe sous la peau, quelques insectes et un cri d'une personne qui ne supporte pas. Les anecdotes, ci et là, qui se perdent dans un sourire attristé ou un fou-rire. Il est vingt-trois heures, le soleil d'un été chaud s'est couché il y a peu et les étoiles forment comme des fissures pour mener au paradis. Une voix féminine s'élève, ses mots s'enchainent de cette douceur habituelle, tandis que ses doigts vont se croiser avec ceux du jeune homme à ses côtés. Un étirement de lèvres apaisé, comme une douleur qui reste, un creux au fond du cœur. L'herbe sous la main, sous un corps allongé. Ils sont une dizaine, douzaine, du bonheur au désespoir et la détresse des âmes qui errent, s'abandonnent ici. Des restes de cris près d'un pont, et l'eau profonde qui coule en-dessous. Des doigts qui pointent les astres, qui au contraire de l'obscurité aquatique, se trouvent tout au-dessus, des regards échangés, entendus. Quelques bouteilles à moitié vidées qui trainent entre deux corps enlacés, des baisers qui s'oublient lentement.

« Hey, tu te rappelles pas la fois où Karkat avait couru partout après John rien que pour récupérer son cahier ?

-Celui avec son trip de fan-fictions ?

-Bah ouais !

-Putain mais la ferme, connards ! C'était pas de la putain de fan-fiction, vous délirez !

-C'en était, Karkitty.

-On a tout lu, bro. »

Un hurlement de plus et le rire fort de Terezi qui a jeté ses lunettes au fond de l'eau. Ses yeux aveugles sont fermés, sa main se pose sur celle de son voisin.

« Vous êtes une sacré bande d'enfoirés.

-On t'aime aussi. »

Et les lèvres posées sur sa joue, un rougissement – il balbutie. C'est au tour des autres de rire éraillé, rire vrai, l'herbe écrasée par le poids des corps laissés là. Et le regard verdâtre de Nepeta qui se pose un peu partout alors que debout, elle court entre Kanaya qui parle de sa voix posée, non loin de Rose aux lèvres non pas peintes de noir mais laissées libres ce soir et Eridan un peu à l'écart qui se dispute avec un Sollux mi-amusé, mi-attristé et Dieu, Dieu Terezi qui rit, qui rit. Et Nepeta la plus jeune, qui danse et saute virevolte entre les autres, finit par se poser dans les bras de Gamzee, non-loin de Karkat, une bouteille à la main et qui rit, qui rit, l'herbe qui gratte sa peau découverte, son tee-shirt abandonné plus loin.

« Puis, quand Nepeta avait voulu lui amener ses devoirs.

-Oh oui ! Et que –

-Putain, mais toutes vos anecdotes de merde, pourquoi elles me concernent toutes ? Parlez de quelqu'un d'autre putain ! C'est bon, j'suis pas tout seul puis vous dites que de la merde de toute façon.

-Boude pas, Karkat. C'est pas de notre faute si t'es doué pour faire des trucs épiques. Ou cons. Souvent cons.

-Ah mais la ferme ! Tu veux que je vienne te défoncer, Captor ?

-J'attends que ça, Vantas. Mon corps est prêt à te recevoir. Si y'a quelque chose à recevoir. »

Rire général, la dispute qui reprend de plus belle, qui se termine sur des coups, qui se terminent dans les larmes, sans que personne ne fasse rien. Parce que la peine au fond du cœur, ils finissent par se serrer l'un contre l'autre, et les lunettes rouges et bleues de Sollux abandonnées au fond de l'eau, et celles que Feferi portait laissées autour de son cou, comme cette détresse qui les fait se tenir, se poser plus près, sans un mot de plus ou de moins. L'herbe sous les corps, comme le reste des vies qui défilent. Et le temps qui passe, il est désormais minuit.

Gamzee sent l'air se rafraichir, il frisonne et la jeune fille qui le prend dans ses bras, le réchauffe. « Tu vas tomber malade – hey sis, tu penses que c'est encore important tout ça ? – je sais pas, on attrape des rhumes au paradis ? »

Il ne sait pas, lui dit et sa voix comme un murmure et un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Il élève la voix, d'autres se taisent. Et son histoire commence par il était une fois.

Il était une fois et des corps, une bouteille abandonnée dans l'herbe sous sa peau. Il était une fois leurs vies qui se disloquaient, il était une fois minuit et le froid d'un soir d'été, il était une fois le pont non loin et l'eau où des objets de valeur reposent, comme si tout ça suffisait pour monter là-haut. Comme si tout ça était nécessaire. Et ça parle, et ça rit, et ça pleure mais c'est de joie qui s'encre dans les cœurs. Et ça parle, et ça rit, et ça pleure comme les heures s'écoulent, et la lune là-haut qui observe sans un mot, et les restes des âmes au fond d'un faygo vide avalé par Gamzee qui s'arrête. Et ça rit, ça pleure, tandis que les lèvres de Terezi s'égarent, tandis que les histoires raccourcissent, s'oublient.

Il y a un lapin, au fond de l'eau. Jeté par Rose. Il y a une paire de lunettes de soleil, comme si deux verres se trouvaient être à la mode. Il y a des élastiques, ses souvenirs abandonnées, alors que les larmes aux yeux de rires, elle raconte les farces ratées ou les dessins soi-disant ironiques, et la vie qui passe à trépas, et elle rit, elle rit. Et comme une détresse qui s'abandonne sur l'herbe jaunie par le soleil.

Ils se taisent, alors. Et la brise chaude réchauffe. La peau ou l'intérieur cassé. Dès que le vent soufflera, et alors Kanaya se redresse, sa main serrée dans celle de Rose d'une part, Terezi de l'autre qui serre Karkat, ça vient à Gamzee qui se prend une tape au passage et un cri, à Nepeta qui serre fort la main d'Eridan qui observe sans un mot, ses doigts enlacés à ceux de Sollux qui s'amuse à poser sur ses yeux les lunettes de plongée de Feferi. Ils regardent en l'air ou à côté, mais pas l'eau profonde qui s'étend devant eux.

« On compte jusqu'à trois et on y va tous en même temps, okay ? »

C'était la voix de Karkat, étrangement douce.

Et celle de Gamzee, qui fixe les étoiles et poursuit.

« Un, deux… »

Un petit silence.

« Prêts, les bros ? Trois ! »


End file.
